


Back to the Orchard

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Another summer afternoon, another trip to their special place.





	Back to the Orchard

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> _Written for[](http://lillywmw.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lillywmw**](http://lillywmw.livejournal.com/), whose _[_Wingardium Leviosa_](http://lillywmw.livejournal.com/44037.html#cutid2) _served as inspiration for this story._

Back to the Orchard

 

*~*

 

The day was stifling hot. The sun was dropping low in the sky, causing the leaves in the orchard to glitter. The afternoon was clear, just like a certain afternoon not quite a year ago, when they’d spent a similar afternoon in this spot.

 

Ron was sweaty and lethargic, but he couldn’t blame the heat entirely for that. He rolled his head lazily to face Hermione, who was curled up on her side beside him wearing his most-worn Chudley Cannons t-shirt. He could see the outline of her nipples through the faded shirt and he felt his arousal stir within him. The shirt was riding up her thighs exposing just a hint of her white cotton knickers. 

 

“God, I missed you,” Ron whispered into her hair as he hugged her tightly. It had been two long weeks since he’d watched her emerge from the Hogwarts Express. He had been disappointed to find out that, contrary to their plans, just because she was home from school, it didn’t mean that they’d get to spend any more time together. 

 

Her parents had surprised her with an extended holiday to Italy to celebrate the end of school. Quite unexpectedly Ron and Hermione had been separated once more. 

 

“I missed you, too, Ron,” she said. 

 

Ron had been worried about how it would be for them to reconnect. He had hoped things wouldn’t be awkward, but thankfully, things had come together nicely. Better than he expected, really. With the help of his mum, he had packed a nice lunch. The plan had been to spread his Cannons blanket near the pond, within sight of the house, but Hermione had expressed a desire to return to the private spot in the orchard where they’d spent several glorious hours the previous summer.

 

Luckily for Ron, the location wasn’t the only part of that day Hermione had wanted to revisit. Ron had pressed her down on his blanket, her hair spreading out wildly over the orange patchwork. They’d made love slowly, taking time to reacquaint themselves with each other’s bodies. Afterward, she’d slipped on his favorite Chudley Cannons shirt and her knickers, forever worried that the spells she put up for privacy wouldn’t hold. He himself had pulled on his jeans, sans boxers, not even bothering to button them. Ron hadn’t felt so content in nearly a year. He finally felt whole having her lying in his arms. It was a wonderful feeling.

 

“So are you going to show me all the new spells you learned?” Ron teased.

 

Hermione laughed. “I thought you didn’t like me to talk about schoolwork.”

 

“But I like when you teach me new things,” he said with a sly grin. “Come on, Hermione.”

 

“Do you need a review first?” she asked. “Maybe a little swish and flick?”

 

“I think I have that one down,” Ron said. He groped for his wand with his left hand, unwilling free his wand arm from around Hermione. He gripped the handle and brought his wand up. A whirlwind of wildflowers rose from the grass and swirled over their heads. Ron grinned proudly. She giggled and as he turned to look at her, the flowers fell down on them. “Hmm, I guess I lost my concentration there.”

 

“Did you now?” Hermione asked. She propped herself up on her elbow and leaned over him, her hair tickling his face as she kissed him.

 

Ron slid his hand down and cupped her arse. She straddled his stomach and kissed him in earnest. He snaked his hands upward under her shirt and caressed her back. With one swift motion, Hermione lifted the shirt over her head and tossed it carelessly aside. As sexy as she looked wearing his shirt, she looked even better with it off. 

 

Her skin was lovely and brown, bearing the outlines of the bathing suit she wore on her Italian holiday. In years past, that might have sent his mind reeling with images her skin shining with sweat as she stretched out in the sun. But the reality of her astride him, her full breasts completely bare to his hungry eyes was so much more enticing. He could barely think. 

 

Ron raised his hands to cup her with his hands, massaging her hardened nipples with his thumbs. He watched with pleasure as she closed her eyes and moaned quietly. As his caresses continued, Hermione ground her pelvis against him. He felt his erection straining in his jeans as she rubbed her damp, knicker-clad center against him.

 

“Damn, Hermione,” he muttered.

 

“Ron,” she moaned. “I want—”

 

Fuck. He wanted her, too. He encircled her with his arms, pressing one hand on her lower back and feeling her breasts graze his chest. He reached his other hand down, grateful he hadn’t buttoned his jeans, and freed his aching cock. He stoked himself briefly, wanting desperately to relieve the tension. He needed her knickers off, but he was reluctant to do anything that might cause her to change positions. Ron loved the vision of her looking so wild and sexy while she straddled him. He dipped his fingers in through the leg hole of her knickers finding her hot and slick with want. With sudden inspiration, Ron moved aside the thin fabric that covered her wetness. Hermione seemed to understand, as she positioned her body lower, grasped his cock firmly, and guided him inside. 

 

“Oh,” Hermione nearly shouted as she sank down on his length. The feeling was incredible. He’d never been so deep inside her.

 

“Fuck,” he swore. “So good.”

 

Hermione drew back and then dropped down on his cock again. He gripped her bum as she rocked against him. Her breasts bounced enticingly and Ron strained to capture one perfect nipple into his mouth. Her head fell back and a throaty moan escaped her lips. 

 

It was incredible the way they moved together in a well-practiced rhythm, even after months apart. There was none of the patient, gentle lovemaking from earlier in the afternoon. This was urgent, frantic, as though unsure of when the next intimate encounter would take place. It reminded him of the few stolen moments during Hermione’s Hogsmeade weekends. The anticipation, the build up, and the sweet release.

 

Hermione’s forehead was wrinkled in concentration as she rocked her hips in time with Ron’s, drawing him ever deeper. Ron thrust upward, over and over, feeling the pressure build more intense. Finally, Hermione let out a low moan, and he felt her throb around his cock. The power of her orgasm pushed him over the edge, and with a cry of his own, he spilled deep inside of her.

 

After pulling apart, Hermione, sticky with sweat, rested her cheek against Ron’s chest. He held her tightly and placed a light kiss her damp forehead. 

 

“Wow,” she said breathlessly, and he felt her grin against his chest.

 

“Well, that was worth top marks,” Ron said. “Hope they didn’t teach you that in school.”

 

“Not quite,” Hermione said. “But I did manage a few sessions with a private tutor in Hogsmeade.”

 

“Talented bloke?” he asked.

 

“The best,” she said.

 

Ron grinned, pressing his lips to her forehead again. “Have I told you how much I missed you?”

 

“Several times.”

 

“Don’t ever leave me again, okay?”

 

Hermione raised herself on one elbow to look at him. Her expression was a little surprised. “I won’t.”

 

“Good,” he said, feeling pleased. 

 

As Hermione leaned over and kissed him, Ron closed his eyes and focused on the warm breeze, the slight rustling of leaves in the trees overhead, and her soft, silky lips moving against his. 


End file.
